How Rose Met Her Prince
by WhiteLadyDragon
Summary: A short, silly poetic tale on how Princess Rose finally finds her Prince out of a simple misunderstanding, and why Linda bears a grudge. Based very loosely on the end of season two. REAL Royalshipping!


**_Disclaimer! _Any and all fictional entities featured in this segment belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I rented them, all in good, clean, non-profit fun. **

**Screw Alexis and Zane, I call their pairing Fishshipping! This is the _REAL _Royalshipping, right here! Is it canon? Maybe not, but so what? ****And because I thought it'd fit the fairy tale theme, I wrote it into a poem. Poetry can tell stories, too. **

**PS: Rose is Rose, Lynd is Linda, and Orgene is Ojin (I believe that's how they tell his dubbed name; I looked on Wikipedia). **

**PPS: Where the hell is the Prince Orgene character filter?! Forgive me, I'm a little anal. **

* * *

_**"HOW ROSE FOUND HER PRINCE (AND WHY LINDA BEARS A GRUDGE)"**_

Rose's head was a balloon, drifting in the comfort between a sparkling fog

And the words of a fairy tale book that promised she'd find a frog:

A croaking beast which when given true love's first kiss,

Would transform in front of her eyes into a gallant, noble Prince.

So the starry-eyed Princess spent her days tiptoeing through swamp and bog,

Unafraid of muck and jeers and sneers; anything for her elusive frog!

Along the way, she met four frogs, one for each compass end;

All of them Princes in her eyes, all of them her friends.

She loved them all dearly, and they were always there

(Though if others looked in their way, all they'd see was air).

Yet somehow, albeit Rose could not really explain why,

There was a space in her heart where an unfulfilled wish did lie.

She wasn't above plucking any wild Frog she'd find,

And peck it on its slimy forehead, her missing love on her mind.

One day, just after Duel Academy's tournament ended,

Prince Ojin stumbled alongside Linda, his loyal attendant.

He'd almost destroyed the world with his kingdom's satellite,

Under the spell of a diviner he mistook as a friend, a puppet to the Wave of Light.

"I can't believe I fell for that," Prince Ojin lamented.

"There, there, I would've fallen for it, too," Linda commented.

But in spite of her efforts, he could not be consoled,

And he cursed himself silly for allowing to be controlled.

"I should sue Sartorius for leading me on!"

Linda was silent, though knowing it wasn't entirely the diviner's fault.

This continued as they headed for the chopper...

That is, until they crossed paths with a slimy green hopper.

The frog leapt at their feet and croaked hello,

And instantly, Ojin's legs reduced to jell-o.

He was never quite fond of frogs or toads,

Ever since the time when one shoved its tongue up his nose.

Seeing the amphibious menace again, after all this time,

Prince Ojin cried, "Dear, sweet mother of Clementine!"

As unprincely as this may sound, or maybe even O.O.C.,

Ojin dashed around Linda and ducked behind a tree.

The attendant sighed, took the froggy in her hands,

And promised, "Don't worry, I'll drop it in a further, wetter land."

She whirled around the corner and disappeared then,

But did not even go twenty feet when

Out of the blue, muck caking her toes,

Came a puffing Princess, the red-faced Rose.

She had spent half of the day scrounging the bog,

Still determined to meet her Prince in the guise of a frog.

When she spotted the croaking thing in Linda's hands,

She sputtered, "Hey, sister! Keep your mitts off of my man!

That's my froggy Prince you've got right there,

Whom I've been chasing most everywhere!

If you don't give him here, then girlfriend, I fear,

I'll scratch up your face and puncture your ears!"

Though questioning the Princess's sanity, Linda did as she was told,

Unaware of the chain of snafu that would unfold.

In one bold swipe, Rose pounced on the creature,

And cooed as she stroked its slimy green features,

"Finally, Princey! You're mine, all mine!

I can't wait to see you, I'll bet you look divine!"

Fearing not of warts, she puckered her lips red

And planted a smooch on the frog's wet head.

Well, the frog, having had enough at this point,

Squirmed out of her hands and hopped right out of the joint.

"What? My Prince, come back!" Rose squealed,

As Linda sidestepped to avoid and to yield.

It just so happened that Ojin started to crawl out of hiding

Whilst Rose persued her frog; to catch it, she was trying.

He was in the middle of checking if the coast was clear,

When from under his feet leapt the thing he feared!

He yelped and tripped into a shrub,

And the frog jumped out of sight; now came the rub.

Rose stopped to catch her breath and rub her sore feet;

She turned and spied someone that made her heart skip a beat:

A young man of medium build and mahogany hair,

With two sapphire gems for eyes, and skin reasonably fair,

He was dressed in fancy white robes, his lips tucked into a frown,

And for the cherry on top...the man wore a crown!

Ojin had barely managed to collect his bearings, only to lose them again

When Rose threw his arms about his neck, crying, "Screw them!

I knew I'd find you someday! You're even cuter than I could imagine!

Tell me, sweetie, what's your name?"

He spat out, "Er...Ojin?"

"Well Ojin, now that you're free, come with me,

And ever after, we'll live happily!"

"M-Miss, I think there must be some mistake--"

But Rose refused to hear any more about misunderstandings or fakes.

She yanked him along by the wrist to find a noble steed,

On which to ride into the sunset and this fairy tale, complete.

Poor Linda had just caught up to the royal pair,

Just in time to see them vanish into the brush and air.

Unbeknownst to them, the Frog Sprite floated,

Croaking anxiously as its Princess friend gloated.

Perplexed and vexed at the same time, Linda muttered, "Hey-hee,

Your Highness, where are you going? I thought you liked me!"

**_END_**

* * *

**I just wrote this for fun, but you're free to criticize, if you'd like. Hit me with your best shot!**


End file.
